Veit Igel
Veit Igel is the son of Hans and the second princess from Hans my Hedgehog by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Veit Igel Age: 14 Parent's Story: Hans My Hedgehog Alignment: Royal Roommate: Emilien Latour Secret Heart's Desire: To win over a princess who won't get prickled. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a hedgehog. Storybook Romance Status: I want a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket! (LOL just kidding - any nice girl will do.) "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very awkward around girls, and sometimes I come off as rude. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I love learning ways to attract princesses. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. You'd think hedgehogs were fast, but no, Sonic lied to you. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Emilien. He appreciates my humor. Character Appearance Veit is somewhat short, with long brown hair and green eyes. He wears a blue shirt over a green shirt and blue and green striped pants. Personality Veit is the class clown - he's always cracking jokes and seeing humor in everything. He tends to crack rude jokes and often talks about rather crude topics. He considers himself an expert on romance and loves to flirt with girls, although many girls find him repulsive. Still, he is a very good friend to those who manage to see his hidden serious side. Biography Wazzup! I'm Veit Igel, the son of Hans My Hedgehog. My dad was born a hedgehog, since his father wanted any child, even a hedgehog. Hans later went to seek his fortune and play the bagpipes. He helped two kings find their way home, in return for their daughters' hands. The first king intended to break his promise, while the second king wanted to fulfill his. When Hans went to claim the first king's daughter, the king ordered his guards to attack Hans, and the princess refused to marry him, so he attacked her with his prickles.When Hans went to claim the second king's daughter, the king welcomed him, and the princess married him. On the wedding night, he took off his hedgehog skin and told his guards to burn it, which they did. He became a handsome gentleman. As you can see, my father is a great hedgehog king. He lives happily with my mom's parents, the king and queen. My dad's parents are deceased, and he misses them very much. I'm the older of two children. I have a younger brother named Juri, who is twelve. Juri and I dress alike - right down to the striped pants! I'm a very goofy goober, and I'm always telling jokes. I love to amuse the other students at Ever After High by doing crazy stuff, like playing practical jokes. I also love the babes - I try to flirt with the girls every chance I get. Most of them find me annoying and rude and they tend to slap me. I have the power to turn into a hedgehog. I do it with a magic hedgehog skin. Hedgehogs are cool animals - they roll around, foam at the mouth, and eat their own babies! I also get to be the same animal as Sonic, the video game hedgehog. Although real hedgehogs are so different from Sonic. They're not blue, they can't run fast, and they don't eat chili dogs. (And they're not friends with Tails the Fox because foxes eat hedgehogs.). I'm definitely proud of my destiny, since I get to be a hedgehog and play the bagpipes. I also get to attack a stuck-up princess. (Heck, said princess' daughter is attending this school - and she's part of the popular girls' clique.) Despite my goofiness, I have some serious qualities too. I do care what people think of me, and I always try to be a good fan. I also do want a girl who will be able to see my good side, and know that I'm not a complete clown. I also make sure to treat my friends well - I have made some friends (even female ones!) and I love their company. That's all for now. So long, suckers! Trivia *Veit's surname means "hedgehog" in German. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Roger Craig Smith, who voices Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Hans My Hedgehog Category:German